Dragon riders
by MaiyaInfierna xoxo
Summary: Okay I suck at summaries. Basically in this story Murtagh is good again and they still have to defeat Galbatorix.Character Pairings.Listen read the story and you'll not need a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Listen I do not own any characters you recognise**

**Listen I do not own any characters you recognise. I only own Arendil, Lyssa, Ethanair and Icefire. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings.**

**Arendil's P.O.V.**

"Ughh, I hate mornings", groaned Arendil. '_**Aren what's wrong?**_ 'asked my dragon Icefire. Looking into my mirror I saw a grey eyed, raven haired girl staring back at me .Blowing a tuft of black, red-streaked hair out of my eyes I went to join my friend Lyssa.

As usual she was reading. As if she needed to know any more about the ancient language. She was also a dragon rider. Her silver and black dragon Ethanair was flying with my crystal and white dragon Icefire. Her purple streaked, black hair covered her face as she was absorbed in her book.

_**Arendil, are you sure you slept well last night. You look horrible. What will master Oromis say when we meet him, Eragon and Murtagh for training?**_

'I'm fine Icefire. Please its early don't talk about that traitor Murtagh,' my lip curled as I said his name. _**Aren please you know that he only did those things because that fiend Galbatorix made him. You knew Murtagh before he was ensorcelled into the mad king's doing. You were best friends.**_ 'That's exactly why I hate him so much. I was betrayed by my best friend Icefire. Imagine if I betrayed you.'

Icefire groaned softly, _**I understand Aren but we'll be late for training if we don't hurry. Get Lyssa's head out of the clouds and we'll get going.**_ Laughing I walked towards Lyssa. "You are such a nerd Lyssa come on we got to training. Oromis will get mad at his star pupil and you wouldn't want that would you? Come on you gothic nerd let's go!"

Lyssa my best friend was a regular nerd. If she knew any more I'm sure her head would burst. She was also a bit on the gothic side. Her sword's name was Aeglos meaning snow-point or icicle. Her dragon Ethanair was the same as Icefire and they were like best friends. She always wore something black. Today she had on a jet black, leather vest with a purple and black pair of pants.

"I'm coming, geeze, give me sec," putting down her book and ran towards Ethanair, "race you Aren!" All my good friends called me Aren, Eragon had just got,

that privilege since at first I did not trust him. Being an elf made you extra wary of those you befriended. "Lyss you know you're not going to win!" I shouted over the wind.

We were both airborne as we hurried with our dragons to master Oromis. When Lyssa and I became dragon riders we were given extra gifts because of our bond. Lyssa had control over the power of wind and I had power over water. Master Oromis had been specially assigned to help us gain control of our powers.

With the wind whistling in both our ears, Icefire and I fell behind. We had never beat Lyssa and Ethanair in a race and we about to try our hardest. 'Come on Icefire let's go, we can do this!' _**That's what I like to hear Aren. We'll beat them yet.**_

_**Lyssa, Ethanair here we come! **_With an extra burst of speed we tailed enjoying the adrenaline coursing through our veins.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again

**Here we go again. I do not own any of the characters you recognise from the Inheritance Cycle. Thank You.**

Chapter 2: Clash.

Lyssa's P.O.V.

As usual I arrived first to the training grounds in Ellesmera. Aren had never beaten me yet and I didn't intend to change that standing. Alighting gracefully I patted Ethanair on his silvery shoulder. _**Lyss you think Aren figured out we use our wind power yet to reach faster? '**__You know I don't think she does' _I laughed.

Unsheathing my sword Aeglos I ran towards the sparring ground. Master Oromis had told us all to practise our fighting and come and meet him in an hour. I took up a defensive stance and began fighting against Murtagh. We were like arrows in the sunlight. Darting, shooting forward, and dodging each other's blade like a complicated dance. Our dragons were away with Glaedr, I kept my mind open just enough to hear what they were learning.

On the other side of the field Eragon and Arendil were sparring even harder. Ever since Aren won their last match Eragon was obsessed with beating her. Laughing I parried Murtagh's blow to my side. Sidestepping it I hit him in the stomach and won the fight. That was unexpected I thought to myself. He must be tired or something I hardly ever win against him.

"Good fight you actually this time!" he said with a surprised look on his face. "Hey what's with the surprise? I can fight!" I snorted sending everyone into a fit of laughter. Our hour was up. Running towards the meditation centre we found Master Oromis. He was sitting on a reed mat in the middle of the clearing. "Eragon you wake him!" we all hissed. Reluctantly Eragon went up to the meditating elf and whispered "Master, we're here. Master wake up we need to train." Eragon ran back to us as soon as he said those words.

"Eragon I'm fully aware that you are there. Also I know we have to train but you and your friends need to learn patience. Come on I have important news for all of you. Follow me." Meekly we all followed him well and properly chastised. Aren was glowering at Murtagh as usual. I laughed silently at them. Everyone knew that they were perfect for each other except them. They brought out the best in each other with their rivalry. Murtagh brought out her strong, competitive and logical side. Arendil brought out his brave, clever and philosophical side.

A lot of times Eragon and I watched their feud with our guide Master Oromis. Actually it was him that showed us their compatibility. I caught up with Eragon and said "They're fighting again" as they started to quarrel. "BE QUIET!" said Oromis.

"You all have to go a mission to get the last egg from Galbatorix. We actually have a better chance with four riders since Murtagh rejoined us. You will be assigned to pairs and tomorrow you will be off."

Arendil and I gravitated to wards each other instantly. "I will be assigning groups" said Oromis. "Lyssa will be going with Eragon and Arendil will be partnered with Murtagh." Arendil's eyes looked like saucers as she heard what the elf had to say. "WHAT THE HELL.YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! NO.NO.NO. OVER MY DEAD BODY!" she shouted. "Um… Eragon could you help me lift Murtagh I think he fainted from the shock," I said trying to keep a straight face. Eragon went up to Master Oromis and whispered "Master are you sure you want to do this? They might kill each other. I could go with Murtagh or Arendil instead." "No Eragon Murtagh and Arendil must learn to work together.

Arendil had stalked out of the room in a temper. I ran to calm her down. "Hey wait up" I said slowing as I reached her. "I swear to god that I will kill everyone that made this happen," she said in a deathly whisper. "Well then you'll have to kill yourself. Your fighting with Murtagh caused this to happen. Stop fighting with him. Give him a bloody chance" I said my voice shaking with rage. This feud between them had been going on for too long.

"Oh, it's alright for you. You're partnered up with your boyfriend Eragon. Now you two can be together all the time. Geeze," she sneered. That was it she crossed the line. No one insults my dignity and gets away with it. My voice layered with sarcasm I said back at her "Yes and we're very happy with our relationship thank you."

**I left a cliffy.**

**I'm so evil**

**Muahahahahaha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Can't believe it.**

**I do not own any characters that you know from the book. You know what I hate when people read the story and don't leave any reviews. Thanks to all the people who gave me ideas. HeartlessFallenAngel, and many others(Arceus). You guys so rock.**

Previously: "Oh, it's alright for you. You're partnered up with your boyfriend Eragon. Now you two can be together all the time. Geeze," she sneered. That was it she crossed the line. No one insults my dignity and gets away with it. My voice layered with sarcasm I said back at her "Yes and we're very happy with our relationship thank you."

Now the story continues *cues dramatic music*

Arendil's P.O.V.

"Ughh, that little tramp, thinks she can tell me whatever she wants. Can't believe she say this mess is my fault.. Geeze! I swear I will murder her one of these days. She may be my friend but she is also the meaning of annoying. She's saying that being paired up with Murtagh is a good thing, while she gets to hang out with Eragon," muttered Arendil darkly. **_Aren calm down. Remember your emotions affect mine. Please calm down._**

_ Sorry, it's just so damn wrong. I can't believe that I have to go on a freaking mission with that complete egghead Murtagh. God I hate that (censored) guy. Hey_

_Icefire think I can kill him on the mission and make it look like an accident._

**_Aren stop thinking like that. It ill becomes you. You are a noble dragon rider not a cheap old fool that is always cranky. We don't have a choice we have to go with Murtagh whether you like it or not. Master Oromis says so, so we will go._**

_I'm sorry but I mean you know how much I hate him. It's really unfair. I guess I could give it a try but only for you Icefire. Only for you my dragon. Well then let's go. I have an idiot to meet. One thing though where is Murtagh. _

"Hello Murtagh where are you? Anyone got a dog summoning spell so I can find this guy? Where is everyone? Um… okay I'm confused. Guys you there?"

Lyssa's POV.

"That girl drives me to the god damn edge. For the sake of all that is good it's not like we're asking her to marry Murtagh. Eragon really do you think she hates him that much. I mean it's just not like her to be so you know… retardedly mad." 'Murtagh stayed to a corner of the clearing communicating with Thorn. He looked murderous; his long dark hair covered his smouldering gray eyes in a dark kind of glamour. He looked like a dark angel. Damn what was Arendil thinking giving up his company?' thought Lyssa.

"Lyssa are you even listening to me? LYSSA STOP DAYDREAMING!" Eragon shouted. With an amused look on his face at the shocked look on hers. Her jet black hair fell in front of her eyes. Her purple eyes stared into space as the royal purple streaks danced wildly in the wind. _I hope to god Saphira that I can concentrate on fighting while she's with me.** Eragon you really are a sucker for elves aren't you. First it was Arya now Lyssa. Really Eragon be serious.** I am Saphira. I really am serious. You should know that. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Okay people I'm like really sorry for the lack of updates like for a bout a year, but you know I was wondering if I should continue writing you know.

So here goes:

**Eragon's POV**

The sun glinted of Lyssa's sword Aeglos as she and I sparred, I could see that she was distracted even though she was fighting hard. This situation with her and Arendil was really bothering her. It pained me to see her this way but what could I do. After sparring, Master Oromis had sent us of in Du Weldenvarden on our quest this morning. Lyssa and I were quite silent as we travelled.

_Saphira do you think that I should talk to her about it or just give her space? __**Eragon, Lyssa is a very private person I believe that when she is ready to talk about it she will speak with you until that time you should not trouble her. **__Thank you Saphira but it is really hurtful to see her like this.__** Eragon you should guard your heart as well as your mind, do not let your feelings for her jeopardize your friendship.**_

She looked so beautiful with the wind whipping through her hair and the way she sat so elegantly, delicately that bespoke her prowess with the sword and her vast strength. Right now though her lips were set in a grim line as she was communicating with her dragon Ethanair, she turned suddenly catching my gaze, she smiled but I could see that it didn't quite reach to her eyes, understandably though Arendil is or well was her best friend.

**Lyssa's POV**

The mountains of in the distance looked like a painting or an illusion that would disappear any second. The still beauty of the land around her held her captive, she saw Eragon looking at her with a concerned expression, and she knew he was thinking about her fight with Arendil.

_Ethanair I want to make up with Arendil so bad, but she is sometimes so thick when it comes to Murtagh she is beyond reasoning. Let's check up on them and land in a few minutes and I can straighten things out with her then.__** That is a good idea Lyss, but maybe I should talk to the dragons there minds aren't muddled with hate.**_

" Eragon let's take a rest here for the night, we can go over our strategy for tomorrow and besides we should all rest and be ready for tomorrow we go to the black city of Uru'baen," I shouted to him. He nodded and pointed to a place where the dragons could go and not be hampered by trees.

_**Lyss ,they agreed we will land right okay.**__ Yeah okay Ethan. And they descended over the trees. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So people how's it going I hope your enjoying the story so far, I recently found a new obsession the BBC show called Merlin, so I was occupied with that I was doing a fic for it so yeah. Oh and crossword puzzles are evil, like seriously. Hey what are you reading this drabble for read the story.**

***cues dramatic music*dundundun**

**Arendil's POV **

The haunting melody of her mind, mingled freely with the sounds of nature as her eyes darted over its perfection. Arendil was still thinking about her fight with Lyssa, her best friend and sometimes rival. She quickly glanced over at Murtagh, his hair whipping all over his face and his eyes looked like a storm cloud. Her mouth twisted into a smirk as she remembered Lyss describe him as a handsome, dark angel. Personally she thought that a dark angel might be more outgoing than that brick of a rider. Then a voice interrupted her thoughts, _**Aren, Lyssa and Eragon just said that we are landing in the clearing up ahead, so I suggest you put your thoughts together and make up with Lyssa she is one of your closest friends.**__ I know, I know but Icefire you know what I'm not going to be a baby about this I'm going to make the best of the situation with Murtagh but if he begins to act like a retard again my sword might just slip__** AREN **__just kidding geeze, you are so uptight Icefire, but thank you I'll just go reclaim my bestest buddy when we arrive, but I still think Murtagh's a __**Don't even say it Arendil, **__what I was going to say a cauliflower gosh Icy,__** a cauliflower ahhahahaha, **__hahahaha I feel much better now thanks my dragon friend._ They approached the ground and alighted, with a smile that finally reached her eyes she ran over to Lyssa, tripped over a root and fell on something quite cushioned but firm.

**Murtagh's POV**

"Um Arendil, do you mind getting off me please." But she was already up and with a hasty sorry she ran over to Lyssa and Eragon and smacked him upside the head for laughing. Jumping to his feet he brushed the dirt of his clothes and went over to Thorn, _You could have warned me that I was going to act as a cushion for a girl you know Thorn,__** oh please Murtagh don't pretend you didn't enjoy that hahahaha, you should have seen your face, priceless, oh don't look at me like that, you look like a shocked deer,**__ oh well Thorn____I'm gonna tell a certain blue dragon that you have a crush on her, HAH payback, revenge is sweet,__** you wouldn't, I got dirt on you too, so HAH. **_

Murtagh didn't realise it but he was laughing out loud, everyone just looked on with mouths gaping wide. "Well who knew bricks could laugh", shouted Arendil across the clearing "didn't know you had it in you". With narrowed eyes he turned slowly to face her "Who knew riders could be so clumsy, tripping all over the place", he looked at her eyes filled with a challenge. "Okay back up no need to start a fight here Aren over there, Murtagh over there if you will" Lyssa intervened, I turned back to Thorn and Eragon joined me. "You know she was only joking right, she didn't really mean Murtagh, you know how women can be especially those two" he indicated Lyssa and Arendil with a jerk of his head causing Murtagh to smirk in response. Clapping Eragon on his back they gathered their things and went off to hunt dinner.

**Arendil's POV**

"Lyss, please forgive me I've been horrible to you, and I'm supposed to be your best friend and…" she began, "Ren it's okay I know that you're upset and I should have been a bit more understanding but its behind us now, all we can do is mend the rift and finish this mission to the best of our ability" were the wise words of Lyssa. "Hey you're a good friend Lyss, I have an idea why don't we talk to all the dragons and see if they have any strategies for battle", Lyss replied "Okay but have to apologise to Murtagh first for knocking him down okay" with wide eyes I replied "Huh? But … but I apologised to him already not my fault he can't see behind him psh" Lyss fixed me with a stern glare "Apologise properly, don't make me talk to Ethanair bout this".

"Fine, I'll do it but when they come back happy now, things I do for this elf, sad really" I muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**So how did you think it was, Arendil has such a temper and yet humour hmm the depth of these characters, oh look at me sounding all vain, I'm not really psh. All the while that I was writing these chapters I was listening to the song diary of Jane by breaking Benjamin they're really good. But anyway here's the rest of the story.**

***cues dramatic music* dundundun **

Murtagh and Eragon came from hunting with a brace of rabbits and some fruits and vegetables. As Lyssa didn't eat meat she eyed the rabbits warily and then took one of the fruits. Arendil chewed her bottom lip while she thought about what she would say to Murtagh, while the boys cleaned the rabbits and put it on the spit which the girls had made. When they all ate their fill, Murtagh got up to take a walk and Arendil followed him. "Lyssa what's going on why is she following him; they're not going to fight are they?" Eragon asked worriedly, "No I'm making her apologise to him properly for knocking him over today" Lyssa answered with a smirk.

**Arendil's POV**

"Murtagh wait, I want to tell you something" I said to him, his back was turned but you could see the shock in his movements "Arendil I don't want a fight with you, so please if you are coming here to start one please leave" he said calmly. I stepped closer to him "Murtagh, I came here to… to tell you something so please don't interrupt me" I said without looking at his face. "Well?" he said patiently, I finally looked up to meet his eyes and something caught you by surprise, something you didn't really realise before "Wow you've gotten really tall", I blurted out in surprise "That's what you came to tell me", he said already turning away. "No wait Murtagh, I came to apologise, because I didn't really do it properly today I ran into you, and I'm really sorry so there!" I said in one breath, he stopped dead in his tracks "You're not joking right?" he said sceptically, with one eyebrow raised, "No I'm not, but you really tall though you're like what eight inches taller than, you've got to be about 6'1 right?" I said trying to change the topic quickly. "Well I'll be going now, see you later, enjoy your walk or whatever it is that you're doing." "Wait Arendil" he said taking a step closer to me "I didn't mean to doubt you but it was really unexpected and I'm also sorry, for everything, for Galbatorix, for leaving you, for the betrayal. I hope that one day we can be as close as we once were", "I hope so too Murtagh but that won't be for a while" I said and turned to leave but he caught my hand and pulled me closer to him, his face inches from mine, cupping my face with his hand "I'm really, really sorry Aren" he whispered and bent down further but before his lips could reach mine, I pulled away and disappeared into the trees, leaving him there arm still outstretched.

**Murtagh's POV**

I pounded my hand against a tree, she was so close yet so far, he thought that maybe when Oromis had put them in pairs he could mend the rift between them, but she still wasn't ready to trust me again. I slid down to the forest floor and began kneading the dirt with agitated fingers; I remembered the single tear that rolled down her cheek when I left her for Galbatorix's lies, before she became a rider. I remembered how much I had regretted it after, how I wished I could have wiped away that tear and hold her small frame to me and never let go. Then I remembered my surprise when she was there with Eragon and Lyssa fighting against me and how her eyes burned with hate for me. I could feel Thorn trying to console me, but I blocked everything out and sat there in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Did you miss me? I know you did well this was a funny chapter to write.

**Of virgins and not virgins…**

Everyone was back at the campsite, the atmosphere thick with tension and anxiety as Arendil and Murtagh sat as far away as possible from each other, giving the others no clue as to what had happened. Eragon decided to lighten mood much to the dismay of everyone.

"Who here is still a virgin?" Eragon said jarringly bringing back everyone from their world of thought. "What Eragon you retarded idiot what kind of question is that? Are you aware that is private information, but for the record I'm still a one," Lyssa added giving Eragon a sharp tap on his head. "What it's just a question whoever is not one just raise their hands, besides I wasn't going to sit all night in awkward silence," Eragon grumbled rubbing his head while Murtagh and Arendil just sat with blank looks on their faces and Lyssa's face glowing in the firelight.

Slowly to everyone's surprise Murtagh slowly raised his hand receiving a raised eyebrow from Eragon while Lyssa sat in shock. "What I'm 19 and that happened about a year and a half ago, unlike you Eragon I can talk to girls without my ears going redder than Thorn," he said with a ghost of smirk that faded quickly. "With whom? Who was the lucky girl?" chimed in Lyssa. "With a girl very special to me and she still is, I don't think that it could have been more special," he said pointedly looking at the ground.

With everyone staring at Murtagh no one noticed that Arendil's hand was up and slightly shaking. When they finally noticed Murtagh's smirk was back up and Lyssa fell off her tree stump. "Why didn't I know about this you always tell me everything," complained Lyssa. Rolling her eyes Arendil replied "Yes I did lose my virginity but it doesn't matter now." "Who'd you lose it to? How was it? Details rider details?" piped Lyssa. "Doesn't matter who it was. It was, well honestly I have no complaints and you will get no details," she cut across noticing the somewhat eager look on both Eragon and Lyssa's faces as they knew they would get nothing out of Murtagh. "I'm going to sleep I've had enough of this nonsense," Arendil said walking away her figure in high relief in the shadows as her form slowly disappeared.

Before Eragon or Lyssa could comment Murtagh was already a mere shadow in Arendil's trail. Catching up to her he overtook her and stopped her. "So you thought I was great in bed huh well thanks. But really Arendil I meant everything I said about you. It was the best thing I have ever done. I know you hate me and rightly so, but the thoughts of you were the only thing that kept in sane in that forsaken castle. I love you Arendil and I always will. Please look at me," he painstaking said. "There is nothing to say," she pushed passed him and left without looking back leaving him standing with his hand still reaching for her.


End file.
